Roommates
by AsnGothic
Summary: AU Main Couple: SakuLee - Sakura's mom gets a promotion and she's sent to boarding high school. But she accidentally gets put in a room with a boy...


"Roommates"  
  
By: AsnGothic  
  
Summary: Sakura's mom gets a promotion in her job and Sakura is sent to a co-ed boarding school. But she's accidentally put in a room with a boy. . .how will she cope?  
  
Ages: Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino are 15, and let's just pretend Lee, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Sasuke are 16.  
  
Couplings: SakuLee, ShikaIno, NejiTen, maybe more couples later.  
  
Warnings: You know when you read a fanfic about Naruto and the cast going to school and they're totally different from the manga plotline? This fanfic kinda rewrites Naruto in the modern century.  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: This kinda came out from reality. . .my sister wanted to go to a boarding school and my mom's getting a job as a respiratory therapist so I have to go to a boarding school too. -_-; This came from nowhere.  
  
Kasumi: Whatever.  
  
AsnGothic: I own nothing. I think there should be more SakuLee! ^_^ I support yaoi, but for some reason, I write mostly het.  
  
~  
  
"What? Mom, you can't do this!" A pink-haired teenager shouted to her mom, jumping up from her kitchen table where she was eating her breakfast. Her mom slipped on her vest before saying,  
  
"Honey, I can't refuse this offer. Don't you want cool stuff like the rest of your friends-"  
  
"What friends? You kept me home schooled for all of my life!" Sakura pouted to her mom.  
  
"Well, this is a good chance to catch up on what you missed. . ." her mom said, while straightening her hair, pulling a brush through.  
  
"Why can't I start at a regular school then? Why a boarding school?" Sakura argued back.  
  
"Because you can't take care of yourself, dear."  
  
"Of course I can! I'm not like a 10-year old, mom!" Sakura's voice became desperate as she pleaded through her eyes.  
  
"I've made up my mind, Sakura. You'll have to go. Make some friends or something!" her mom quickly strode to the door and Sakura followed.  
  
"I don't even know why people make such awful things as boarding schools. . ." Sakura glanced down at her shoes hotly.  
  
Her mom pecked Sakura on the cheek before saying, "Bye, honey. I left a bus pass on your suitcase." She quickly walked out the door and into a small car, before waving bye. Sakura waved back, still unhappy with her mom. The car drove away before Sakura closed the door and grabbed her suitcase.  
  
"Hmm. . .Silent Leaf Boarding School" Sakura mused, looking down at her so-called student ID, "Atleast it's co-ed."  
  
~  
  
Sakura hopped off her bus before thanking her bus driver. The bus driver just grunted and drove off so Sakura only had seconds to get her suitcase out.  
  
"What a witch" her inner side said. She turned around and all her anger was forgotten as she emitted a quiet, 'wow.' The boarding school was humungous with many cedar trees decorating the outside. A million kids were walking around the walkways, talking with each other, holding books, or just loitering. She dragged her suitcase along, confused, before glancing at a student with a long ponytail who looked like she knew the place well.  
  
'She must be a sophomore.' Inner Sakura thought. She shyly ran up to the blonde and asked her, "Um, excuse me, but do you know where the main building is?"  
  
She glanced at Sakura before saying, "I wouldn't know. I'm a freshmen!" She laughed idly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. . ." Sakura blushed, fumbling for her student ID. "I'm a freshmen here too. . ."  
  
"I could tell!" Ino laughed. Sakura flushed deeper. "Ah, don't worry. I'm Ino. Let me see your card." Sakura showed her card to Ino before Ino nodded her head knowingly. "Your room is over there." Ino pointed over to another red building. "I'm right across from you."  
  
"Oh, thank you. . I'm Sakura." Sakura said, putting her card away. "But I still need to know where the main building is."  
  
"It's the tallest one." A girl with two black buns on both sides of her head popped up behind Ino. Sakura backed away in surprise.  
  
"Tenten! Don't surprise a newbie like that!" Ino whispered to Tenten. Tenten giggled.  
  
"Hello, I'm Tenten. I'm a junior here." Tenten stuck her hand out at Sakura, before she shook it willingly.  
  
"I'm Sakura. . .I'm new here." Sakura fiddled with her pink hair.  
  
"Of course." Tenten blinked at Sakura. "Hey, guys, come over here!" Tenten yelled loudly to a bunch of buys talking under a large cedar tree. One of them looked over at her with blank eyes before walking over with his friends.  
  
"What is it, Tenten? We were talking." His deep voice rang in Sakura's ears.  
  
"This is my new friend, Sakura. Help her if she needs help." Tenten spoke to the boy. Then she turned to Sakura swiftly before saying, "This is my boyfriend, Neji."  
  
"Ah. . .of course." Sakura said. "I'm Sakura. Um. . .you already knew that. . ."  
  
A blonder boy behind Neji laughed. "She's pretty shy." He said loudly to Sakura.  
  
Tenten hit Naruto on the head, making him whimper in pain. "This is Naruto. He's dumber than he looks." Naruto scowled at Tenten.  
  
Sakura giggled. Tenten pulled out another boy standing next to Naruto. He had sharp eyes. Sakura could have sworn she saw Ino's eyes turn to hearts.  
  
"This is Sasuke." Sasuke just grunted at her. "Sasuke, this is Sakura." Sasuke just glanced at Sakura, not bothering to talk to her. Sakura stared at him in awe.  
  
"Where's Lee?" Tenten whispered to Neji.  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
Tenten elbowed Neji softly before she said, "Well, you're his best friend, stupid."  
  
'Who's Lee?' Sakura thought.  
  
Suddenly, the loud bell rang and Sakura clapped her hands to her ears. Everyone flew away quickly, and immediately, Sakura was alone. She glanced around sadly before a hand tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"C'mon. We have to get to our rooms before the introduction starts." Sakura turned around to face Ino and she smiled brightly at her. Together, they ran up to their building quickly.  
  
~  
  
"Well, my room's over here. I better get in quickly." Sakura nodded, before fumbling in her pockets for her key. Ino slammed the door behind her.  
  
Sakura slid her key into the keyhole and turned it open before glancing at the open bed. She plopped her suitcase on her bed before a voice behind her said, "Hey. You must be new."  
  
"Yeah, I am." Sakura said, placing her clothes on her bed. "I'm Sakura. I was just transfer-"  
  
She turned around and gasped, stopping her from talking. The boy smiled at her with his freakishly white teeth. "I'm-"  
  
"You're a boy!"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda knew that. . ."  
  
A shrill scream ran through the building before a loud 'thump' was heard. Sakura fell on the floor.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lee said, jumping up from his bed. "Hey? Hey!" He shook Sakura.  
  
~  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura was red with rage as she argued with a teacher in the main building.  
  
"Excuse me, but I was put in a room with a /boy/." She spat out the last word like it was poison. The teacher glanced through her papers with thin-frame glasses at the bridge of her nose.  
  
"I suppose you were." Sakura gawked at her.  
  
"But I'm a /girl/."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Girls aren't put in the same room as boys!"  
  
"We have no more open rooms."  
  
"Can't you move someone?"  
  
The teacher took off her glasses before saying strictly to Sakura, "No. We have no more open rooms. You'll just have to deal with this."  
  
"But - "  
  
"No buts. Go to your room before your classes start."  
  
"You can't just - "  
  
"I can and I will." The teacher ushered Sakura out of her office before slamming her door in Sakura's face. Sakura huffed.  
  
"Witch." Sakura mumbled behind her back before walking back to her room.  
  
~  
  
Sakura sighed before unpacking the rest of her items out of her suitcase and throwing it to the floor.  
  
"This is so unfair!" She said.  
  
Lee walked into the room before glancing at the lump of pink on the used-to-be-empty bed.  
  
"I'm walking in. . ." Lee said. Sakura grunted. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Sakura laughed as she got up.  
  
"No, I'm not." Her hand grazed the nape of her neck sheepishly before apologizing. "I'm sorry for early this morning. I'm just new and all. . ."  
  
"Don't worry." Lee shrugged. "People usually don't like me. Neji was the first to warm up to me." Sakura felt a twinge of guilt in her chest before saying, "I'll be your friend."  
  
Lee smiled happily. "Really? Cool! Um. . .what's your name?" Sakura fell down exasperated before picking herself back up.  
  
"I'm Sakura."  
  
"Cool. I'm Lee."  
  
Sakura smiled before they talked about the school. She found out Lee was a junior, like Neji and Tenten. They talked for a good half hour before Sakura realized what time it was.  
  
"Oh my god! I have to get to class before I'm late!" Sakura gathered her books and dashed for the door. Before leaving she called out a, "Thanks, Lee!"  
  
Lee smiled at her. This year would be very interesting.  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: Well? Well? Well? How did I do? My first SakuLee fic! ^_____^  
  
Kasumi: That sucked like all your other fics.  
  
AsnGothic: Mrrrf. . .just review. 


End file.
